Weekenders: Love, Fate & Everything In Between
by Gerarddominus
Summary: A story about love, fate and what could have been. Tino spent his life regretting not telling tish he loved her before she moved away. Will a 2nd chance bring them together or is it true you cant fight fate, and is Tino even meant to be with Tish?
1. Default Chapter

Love, Fate & Everything In Between

Chapter 1 – Forever and Beyond My Love....

Tino had changed a lot since his younger years, he was now entering his early 30's and had grown taller and filled out a bit, his arms weren't as skinny as they had once been and his entire frame now sported a modest amount of muscle, a fact that he was somewhat proud of. His life had also changed, he no longer lived for the weekend, instead his days were filled with the monotony of an office job. Day in and day out he would file various data and information away for people he would never meet; he was in his own mind a faceless entity in his job, no one any would ever need and no one anyone would ever really notice. Each night after work he would return to his small apartment with it's modest furnishings and simply sit and think about his life and what he had become. When he wasn't reflecting on who he was, he was reflecting on what he had lost, or more specifically who he had lost. They said that it was better to love and lose then to never love at all, but Tino knew that was a lie told by those who had never really loved, not like he had. His love, the same girl he had grown up with him in his home town of Bahia Bay, who would spend her weekends with him and be content to just hang out with their small gang, had been lost to him before he had ever realized he loved her. Tish...her name floated in his thoughts, always at the top of his mind. As it often did when he was left alone with his thoughts, his mind flashed back to the day when they had said their goodbyes and the day he had realized he loved her as more then just a friend.

"So you've already said goodbye to carver and lor?" Tino asked

Tish and Tino were standing outside of tish's home, where a moving van sat in the driveway and men would occasionally come out of her house to load things onto it.

"Ya, they both decided that we should go out for one last pizza as a sort of remembrance for all the good times we had" Tish replied "But I'm glad I got to say goodbye to you in a more private setting Tino. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend, more then anyone else you were always willing to help me when I needed it and were always there when I needed someone to just listen"

Tino smiled, slightly embarrassed at the strength of Tish's words. "Umm gee thanks Tish, I was always glad to help out, and besides its not like you weren't always there for me, I mean I cant count the number of times you saved me from trouble with a word of sage advice, and plus without you I never would have learned how cool a person Shakespeare was..." Tino paused, uncertain of what to say next and even more uncertain of what he was feeling. He wasn't sure why but this was hurting him more then he expected, like losing Tish was akin to something more then just losing a really good friend. Unable to understand he simply shrugged off his confusion and smiled back at Tish

"So uhhh how cool is it being discovered and all? I mean how many kids get invited to study at an exclusive theatre school on the east coast" Tino said, still amazed that it had even happened

"I know" said Tish "I mean I never guessed that small part in The Tempest would lead to such a change as having to move. But that scout I met after the play was over said I had taken that part and added real life to it. Even then I didn't think much of it but when he contacted me later about a scholarship to such a well known school as Asbury so I could make something of my gift, I just couldn't say no, it's just such an honor. I'm not going to change though, I'll still write you guys ever week to let you know how I'm doing"

"That'll be great Tish, I can't wait" Tino said, even as those words fell hollow from his lips

"Tishy come on, it being time to go" Tish's mom said from the doorway of their now vacant house

"Well...by Tino" Tish said, hugging him tightly and looking at him

Tino was puzzled, she was looking at him almost like she expected something, but he didn't know what she was waiting for. Then she turned and got into the van, taking one last look at her old house and the truck started up and headed out the driveway. Tino just stood there, he felt horrible and as the truck turned out of the driveway and began to go down the street he could swear he saw tears in Tish's eyes as she looked back and waved goodbye.

His life became less interesting after that, his adventures never quite as fun and exciting as they had once been, and always he felt that pain of Tish's absence in his heart. True to her word Tish did write them every week, telling them of her new life that the school, of how tough her classes were and how much she missed them, but soon the letters began to come later and later, and soon they stopped all together. As the years went bye and Lor and Carver and Tino grew they remained friends but they never sought a replacement for Tish, and though none of them would ever admit why they all knew it was because there wasn't anyone who could ever replace Tish. After they graduated from high school together, Lor went on to a renowned sports college, where she would later join the WNBA and lead her team to world wide recognition. She had even managed to grace the cover of sports illustrated, a feet which she never let Tino forget when they met every Christmas. Carver had gone on to work for Nike, planning to design the shoe of his dreams for the entire world to wear. Lor and Tino didn't see him as much as they would have liked but he did always make sure to call them every now and then, if only to brag about how the hottest shoe in the market was all his doing. Tish was something else all together, soon after the gang had gone their separate ways Tino had seen her picture in an add for a hit Broadway play and after doing some research found out that she had made quite a name for herself on the stage. She not only had dozens of awards to her name but she was also rumored to be sought after by Hollywood for feature films. Tino sighed softly to himself, all his friends had made it big and his life had remained just average. Even after moving away from Bahia Bay he had not managed to doing anything anyone could ever consider famous or exciting, he simply lived. Tino got up and went to his bed, stripping out of his work clothes and collapsing onto it. He knew where his life had gone wrong, he should have told Tish that he loved her, maybe if he had realized his feelings for her before she had left, maybe it would all have been different, maybe he would have been different. But that was it wasn't it, he thought. That was the question that always haunted him even in his dreams, What if? He knew he would always love Tish even until the day he died, and he knew that nothing he ever did would change what had already happen, but he also knew he would spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been and so he closed his eyes, pulled up his covers and drifted off to sleep, perchance to dream.

Author's note – Well there we go, the first chapter of my very own weekender's story. I'd like to think that people will enjoy it, and at the very least if they don't, they'll let me know. I'd like to dedicate this first chapter to my four friends, Lord Malachite, Lord Canti, Shinji, and Attic Man. You guys inspired me to write this with your wonderful stories, and in Shinji's case, just by being damn cool. If you enjoy this story do drop me a line and let me know, or better yet leave me a review. Let me know what you thought, what you didn't like, guesses for how the plot will develop, or just random funny quotes. I hope to add the next chapter soon, and who knows if it's well received maybe a chapter after that, but until then my dear viewers, Later 

"Zany sounds like a word a bunch of suits made-up because they think it will make their product sound fresh and dope"


	2. The Truth That Lies In Pain

Love, Fate & Everything In Between

Chapter 2 - The Truth That Lies In Pain...

Dreams are a funny thing, they can reveal a person's inner most feelings and desires and

yet make absolutely no sense to the dreamer. Dream allow for any possibility and yet reamin little

more then a fuzzy memmory to the waking world. It was hidden amongst a deep fog and several

strange visions of farm animals and pizza's that Tino found himself. He looked about for some

semblance of order in where we was but the more he watched the stranger things seem to get, as

a cow suddenly began to fly over a nearby moon and the sound of some far off bells began to

chime. Just as quickly as it began, all the action that passed around him seemed to stop and was

replaced by a lone figure standing far off in the mists. With little else to do tino began his trek

toward the figure but no matter how far he seemed to walk the figure never seem to grow any

closer. Just as his efforts began to seem for naught a voice drifted out of the mists, not so much

from the hidden figure but from everywhere and no where at once.

"So you've already said goodbye to carver and lor?".

Tino was taken aback as the words stabbed directly to his heart. He knew those words, he knew

who had said them, and all at once with this revelation the hidden figure that eluded him was

revealed. What he saw before him was the scene that was much more a nightmare then a dream.

He saw himself at a much younger age standing in front of tish and speaking verbatim the words

he had said to her so long ago.

"So how cool is it being discovered and all?".

Tino could do little but watch this tortuous scene play out before himself. It was bad enough when

he played it over and over in his mind, but to see it once more with his own eyes brought a fresh

opening to his wounded heart.

"That'll be great Tish, I can't wait".

Though he knew what was next he wished more then anything at that moment that he wouldn't

have to see it, not again, but all his anguish and desire was for naught for once again he was

forced to watch himself let Tish go, to watch her as she pulled out of her driveway, tears in her

eyes and rode out of his life forever.

What kind of nightmare was this? Wasn't it bad enough he had to live with his regret every day,

now he couldn't even sleep without being haunted by what could have been? Was even his own

mind against him now? Steeling himself and his rage he took off at a dead run toward the fading

van and the younger Tino, but again he made no progress, they remained as distant as the past

itself.

"What is this?" Tino yelled into the deep fog "Why am I being forced to watch this?".

His answer came back as a defining silence, and as the scene before him faded back into the

mists Tino found himself alone in an empty fog, surrounded by nothing but a new longing for the

one he let get away. Tino tried but couldn't make himself wake up, his mind refused to

let him back into the waking world.

"What's the point of all this?" Tino asked to the emptiness he found himself in.

And much to his surpise he received a reply though it was far from clear. His mind was

invaded by a single question.

"What do you want?"

It was as if a new voice had suddenly spoken from somewhere outside this emptiness, and yet he

heard nothing.Tino looked around but still saw nothing, and yet he somehow knew someone or

something was waiting for an answer to their question.

"I'd really like to wake up now, I've got work in the morning and those reports don't file

themselves" Tino said, hoping to draw the person out with a little humor.

Still the question persisted in his mind, demanding an answer.

"What do you want?"

"I want to wake up"

"What do you want?"

Tino was frustrated now, he'd answered this imposing question, why was it still burned into his

mind, why was he still here?

"What do you want?"

"How about I want to know who's doing this to me." Tino asked aloud.

Still he found himself without a reply and still the question plagued him.

"What do you want?"

Much to Tino's horror he saw his younger self begin to form again in the far off mists and the

scene he had just witnessed eailer begin to play again

"So you've already said goodbye to carver and lor?".

Tino felt his eyes begin welling with tears, the pain and frustration of having to watch yet again

bringing him to a brink he didnt want to go over. Looking inside himself he realized what it was he

was really being asked, he knew what answer the question was waiting for.

"I want to do it again." Tino yelled out. "I screwed it up. I was kid to stupid to realize what love was

and so I let her go. I've spent my life wondering what might have been and hating myself for what

is. You want to know what I really want? More then anything else? A second chance" Tino finally

admitted, more to himself then to the question waiting in his mind.

Tino had no idea what followed, as the next moment he found himself back in bed, his eyes slowly

opening to the piercing daylight coming through a near bye window. Sitting up and stretching he

looked around and wondered where the hell he was. His bedroom wasn't this clean, hell he could

see the floor, a rare feet for him considering how he just dumped all his work suits on the ground

before he got into bed. For that matter what the hell bed was he in? Tino looked around at his

surroundings, his mind still foggy from sleep but insisting that there was something familiar about

where he was. Shaking his head slightly he tried to clear his mind and think. The last thing he

remembered clearly was coming home from another typical day at work, grabbing something to

drink and thinking the same thoughts he thought every night. He traced his steps in his mind

recounting his last action as removing his work clothes and crawling into his bed and retiring for

the night. Yet now when he woke up he found himself not where he had expected but somewhere

different yet oddly familiar. Then reality seemed to hit him all at once, his surroundings crashed

into his mind with alarming clarity. He did recognize this room, but he hadn't seen it in years. This

was his old room back in bahia bay, back in his old house before he had moved out and left

California entirely. How had he gotten here he wondered.

Could he have drank more then he remembered? Slightly unnerved he rolled to get out of his bed

but found the floor was much farther down the he thought and fell roughly to the floor, eliciting a

small woof of pain as he hit not so soft carpet that was his floor. Dazed and aching slightly Tino

rose up only to receive another shock to his already reeling mind. He had shrunk, not only that but

all his tone and definition he had managed to eek out over his teen years was gone. A horrible

possibility started to dawn on him, but it was an answer he prayed wasn't correct. Creeping

hesitantly over to his dresser near bye he took a deep breathe and peered into the attached

mirror. The face that stared back to him wasn't his and yet at the same time he knew it was for the

face that he looked upon was one he hadn't seen in years, one that hadn't seen a life of menial

nothingness and longing.

He was looking at a younger more bright eyes version of himself. Unsure of his next

move tino just stood there, lost in the fact that he was either dreaming or he had lost his mind and

was now insane. Try as he might however Tino was unable to rouse himself from what he was

sure had to be a dream, no matter how much he willed it every time he opened his eyes he still

found himself in his old room and his old self and he didn't feel insane, though really he didn't

know what it felt like to be insane so maybe he was.

"Whatever this is and whatever I may be this all seems real enough and I cant just sit in this room

and wait for something to happen." Tino mumbled to himself "I might as well enjoy this, at least I

wont have to show up for that meeting this morning."

Tino found with some amazement that he remembered the layout of his old room

rather clearly and quickly donned a set of clean clothes, noting with some amusement the rather

plain tastes he had in clothes back then. Turning he stared at the door leading out of his room,

slightly afraid to open it for fear of what lay on the other side.

"Oh well" thought Tino "it's as Tish once told me, If I must die I will encounter darkness as a

bride, and hug it in my arms".

So sayinghe turned the knob and opened the door, ready for whatever else this strange time

might bring

Author's note – Welcome to the end of chapter 2.I'm going to be honest, I'm still not happy with how this chapter turned out but I figured I'd better get it out before I drive myself insane over making it. I know this was alot of exposition but I need a transition between the future and past. I tried to make it all as interesting as possible so I hope you guys enjoy it somewhat. If its not clear from the story, Tino dosnt have any memmory of the dream state from the begining, as far as he's concerned he went to sleep in one place and woke up in another. Thanks for all the great reviews for my first chapter and sorry it took so long to update. Keep pouring in the nice reviews and I'll see you next update. Later days

Gerarddominus

10-05-2004

"This is a shout out to all my fans living in Christina Ricci"


	3. Chapter 3 Past Absolutions For Future S...

Love, Fate Everything In Between

Chapter 3 - Past Absolutions For Future Sins

As he stepped out of his room, everything around him stubbornly stayed just as he rememberd it as a kid.

The hallway wall's held up the same pictures, the lamp that stood on a table near his mom's bedroom door

still sat there, glued together from the time he had broken it and tried to get away with it. Resolved to the

situation he walked down the hall and entered the kitchen that had produced so many of his mom's unique

culinary achievements and though he wasn't surprised to see his mom sitting at the familiar table sipping

coffee, he was taken about by how young she still looked. The last time he had seen his mom she had had

almost completely gray hair and her face showed some small wrinkles, though Dixon still loudly claimed

everyday that she was as beautiful as the day they met. But, all that had yet to come to her, the woman

that before him was still as young and vibrant as she had ever been. Stealing himself Tino took his first step into

this strange past and greeting his mom

"Uhh morning Mom, your looking lovely today" He said trying to downplay his voice to what he thought he sounded

like at that age

"Uh huh, Morning would mean it was before noon. Try again. Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you get to

sleep all day" His mom said, the humor evident in her voice.

"Weren't you supposed to meet everyone over at carver's house for some big thank you you were planning to give them

for what they did for you and your dad"

"Oh..uhhh..ya, I'd better get going then, wouldn't want them thinking I stood them up" He said weakly, hoping that

his hyper intuitive mom wouldn't sense anything different about her one and only son.

Hastily he dashed out the door trying to remember the event in question. He remembered that weekend with his dad, it

had been the first time he and his dad had really bonded over one of his visits. The gang had sold their tickets to some

"it" comic in order to buy him and his dad some privacy and if his memory served him he had spent the next weekend

profusely thanking them with chug-a-freezes and pizza. He did remember making some big thank you speech at

carver's that Saturday morning but he had long since forgotten what he had said. Well, he decided, he'd just have to wing

it and hope everything went over smoothly, as smoothly as an adult trying to play a kid could make things anyway.

He was surprised to find he remembered the route to carver's as easily as he remembered his current phone number..or his future

one he supposed. He made sure to knock before he entered, one thing he had learned from years of growing up with his mom

was manners, and was none to surprised when carver answered the door.

"Hey T, 'bout time, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. We were just going to head out for pizza without you.

Well I wanted to but lor and tish demanded we keep waiting. I swear those two have no idea the kind of hunger a growing guy

like me gets just trying to stay cool" carver said as he led tino inside to his families living room.

"Hey Tino" lor called from her reclined position on the couch, nodding but not really getting up

"It's about time tino" Tish said "Don't you remember our group talk about punctuality after we almost missed the final showing

of Massive Force 5 after someone took to long showing up at my house" tish said smartly, though the harshness of her

statement was ruined by the humorous grin on her face.

"Hey it wasn't my fault" Lor protested "My brothers had me under that dog pile for almost half an hour. I only got out because the

pizza guy showed up"

"Hi guys" he said, his voice squeaking slightly. He cleared his throat and tried to control himself. Even though all she had said

was a mild jab at his expense Tino's heart was beating rapidly at the mere site of tish. He knew he had to calm down, if this

was some sort of second chance, and he desperately hoped it was, it wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't even talk to her.

Breathing deeply he tried again, forcing himself to remain calm as he carefully thought out his words in his mind

"Uh hi guys, sorry I'm just a bit nervous about what I'm about to say. I wanted to say thanks for what you guys did for me and my

dad last weekend, I know how much you wanted to see Mad Dog, and really it's things like these that remind me whats so great

about the world. You guys are great friends and even though I know it cant make up for the how much those tickets cost,

pizza and chug-a-freezes are on me this weekend" Tino finished, hoping he had injected his speech with enough

real emotion to make it seem believable and sincere.

"Now thats how someone says thank you" Carver shouted happily "Lets go and take him up on his offer quick before the aliens return his brain"

As they headed out tish seemed to hang back slightly, just enough to match pace with tino as she whispered softly to him

"That was a beautiful speech tino, I always knew you had poetry in you. I must finally be rubbing off on you" Tish said as she smiled genuinely

Though on the outside Tino was smiling back, inside he was melting at the warmth of her smile just like a real kid in love.

For the longest time his last real memory of her had been of their goodbye in her driveway, and of all the sadness and pain he felt after

she left, but now that he had this chance he intended to make sure things ended differently this time. He wasn't going to make the same

stupid mistake his younger self had.

The sign on the outside of the shop had said Inner-Pizza, but that hadn't been any real indicator of the latest theme of the seemingly

endlessly changing pizza shop. Inside almost all furniture had been removed and the floor were covered by simply blue mats. The owner,

who this time was adorned in simple loose fitting work out clothes wandered around the gang as they each sat on a mat and took in their

surroundings.

"Now young grasshoppers, close your eyes and feel all your stress melt away. Become one with the openness of your surroundings" he said serenely

"I'd like my stomach to become one with a large pepperoni pizza" Carver said to him, trying his best to get comfortable and still not skuff

his shoes on the mats or floor. "And what happened to the booths"

"Material possessions only cause our chi's to become twisted and un-aligned, the truth path to serenity can be found only once a person

gives up everything that ties him to the material world" the owner said as he headed back to the kitchen, the only un-changed place in the building

"No meat on my part" Tish called after him, though she knew that by now they had become such regulars that he never put any meat on

a section of the pizza just for her without even her asking.

Lor clapped her hands to draw the gangs attention back into focus as she spoke

"Ok since Tino is being so generous I say we swing by the mall after this and hit all the sales while we gourge ourselves on free chug-a-freezes"

"Sounds good to me" carver said "I heard that they are having a shoe sale this weekend anyway and I need to pick up the latest models from Europe"

"Ok but after we need to swing by the amphitheater, I heard there going to be setting up for a new play and I want to see if they'll be casting soon."

"ooh the return of peace blossom, that should wow the critics" Lor said, trying to keep tish's ego in check with some humor

Though carver, lor and tish bantared back and forth until the pizza arrived, Tino found himself staying oddly quiet and only really half listening. He was

instead trying to figure out what it was he was going to do if he didn't want to end up heartbroken again. Unable to come up with anything more definitive

then simply staying alert for the right opportunities, he tried to join in on the fun and jokes, laughing and enjoying himself more then he had in

a long time. He didn't know how long he was going to have and he intended to make the most of it.

Author's note – Hey wow look it's my 3rd update. Boy did this seem a long time coming, but hey it's here enjoy. I tried to get a nice group

dynamic going while still keeping with the idea that this isn't the same tino that the gang knows and he has to pretend to be someone

he forgot how to be along time ago. To everyone who was nice enough to review my story thus far, thanks, It means alot, even if it's

just from the same few people everytime. As always keep reading and checking back, and don't forget to try some of the other

great stories like Awakenings, it'll be more then worth it, trust me. Later days

Gerarddominus

02-08-2005

"He's not pale, he's just been spending to much time in the attic, man."


	4. Unwavering DeterminationMaybe

Unwavering Determination….Maybe

They had made their trip to the mall with relative ease, browsing in and out of the various stores to see if anything caught their interest. The gang had a good laugh at carver's expense when they entered The Emperor's New Shoes and found that that not only was there a shoe model there signing all the shoes as part of some promotion it was in fact the model that carver has long refused to admit he had a crush on. Carver much to the rest of the gang's amusement only managed to squeak and fumble his words when he tried to get her to sign his latest purchase and in the end Lor had to step up and save her friend from a mental meltdown, though as they safely left the view of the store carver's memory and ego seemed to return as healthy as ever.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? She knew I was special, I bet she was saying to herself "Now there's a man who knows how to appreciate a finely made shoe"" Carver said

"So was that before or after you wowed her with your mastery of the verbal squeak?" Tino said laughing.

"When you exude cool like I do, words aren't even necessary" Carver replied

Tino was surprised to find himself slipping comfortably back into his old groove the longer he hung out with his friends. Still he couldn't let himself forget what he was trying to do; he'd seen those later days he always spoke about and he didn't want them anymore.

As they left the mall and turned down the street toward the park it suddenly occurred to Tino that he hadn't been paying close enough attention to the day's activities because he had no idea where they were going.

"So where we off to now? I'm putting in a vote for Funville and some pool" Tino asked

"Sounds good but remember I said I wanted to stop by the amphitheatre and see about that new play that's setting up." Tish replied

"Its part of the local theatre group's series of lesser done works of the bard, and this time their doing The Tempest. I think it's the perfect way to boost the culture of Bahia Bay and you know I couldn't sit by and not offer my talent, the public would be crushed."

"So does this one have any cool fight scenes or a donkey man like your last one" Lor asked trying to remain interested

Tino has stopped listening to their conversation the moment Tish had mentioned the name of the play. This was it…This was where it had started, he remembered the events clearly. Tish had gone to try out for one of the lead female roles and though she had failed she had endeared herself enough to the group that they cast her anyway, though in a lesser part. She had worked endless nights to try and make the character her own, Tino had even spent a few nights helping her rehearse, and he had gotten a better appreciation of Shakespeare from it. This was his chance to change everything, maybe if he stopped her from trying out she wouldn't get cast and she wouldn't get discovered and she wouldn't leave…and become famous…and happy…and suddenly he had a moment of doubt. He realized that if he went through with this he'd change everything he knew. Sure he'd have a chance to pursue a relationship he'd spent the rest of his days longing to have but he'd never thought about what would change for Tish. If this worked she'd never become the great actress she grew up to be. His mind flashed back to cover of Entertainment Weekly and the picture of her it had had, with the tag line "Up and coming stars of the new year". Could he really trade such a rewarding future for her for only the shot at a happy life with him? He looked inside himself trying to find an answer; trying to decide in his happiness was worth her future. The more he tried to decide the more he kept coming back to his feelings for her, the ones he carried even as a kid though he never knew it until much too late. And he knew that he couldn't go through that loss again, the gods could damn him to hell for selfishness but he'd go a happier man."

"…..Sounds like my brother after his date dumped him" Lor replied snapping Tino out of his mental struggle

"What do you think Tino? Would I be perfect for the role of the daughter, sought after by two men, one good, one evil, forever at war with my own heart" Tish asked, a dramatic tone rising in her voice.

"Uhhh ya sound's great. You know I just remembered we can't go to the amphitheatre today there uhhh spraying for termites. Nasty bugs they get in the woodwork and ruin everything" Tino said hastily, trying to sound convincing

"What? Where did you hear that? Are you sure Tino" Tish asked incredulously

"Yep read it in the paper this morning, the whole place is shut down until tomorrow. Wouldn't want your big scene to come up and have a spotlight fall on you"

"Well ok if your sure about that" Tish said, still doubtful but trusting

"So instead I say we all hit Funville, I'll even pay for pool" Tino said trying to change the subject as fast as he could

"You know T, you keep spending money like this and you won't have any left over to pay for my chili cheese fries" Carver said

"Perish the thought" Tino replied dryly

The time at Funville had gone by seemingly in an instant, one game of pool soon turned into 5 and 6 games and though they tried valiantly the combination of Tish's mathematic skills and Lor's naturally ability beat carver and Tino 5 games to 1.

It was later that evening after the gang had gone their separate ways for the night and Tino had struggled through his mom's seaweed and tofu stuffed cucumbers that Tino's phone rang.

"Tino its Tish and she sound's angry. Guess she found out about that lie you told her" His mom yelled down the hall to his room

"Hey how did you even…never mind you always know, ok I've got it" Tino replied "Hey Tish what's up"

"Tino how could you. The theatre wasn't closed to spray for bugs. Why did you say it was" Tish asked managing to sound both hurt and slightly angry

Tino did feel guilty when he had knowingly lied to her and now he felt even worse as he heard how upset she was

"I'm sorry Tish, really, but I had a good reason I promise, I just…I can't tell you right now. I'll meet you tomorrow morning before we head over to Lor's and explain everything I promise."

"You'd better and it better be good. I'm going over tomorrow to try out in the afternoon hopefully they haven't started assigning the parts just yet"

"Don't worry Tish I'm sure everything will still work out fine, now I'll see you tomorrow morning, goodnight" Tino said hastily and hung up.

Tino knew he was stuck and he yet he didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't stall Tish from trying out anymore, she wouldn't believe him after today and yet he knew what would happen if she tried out and got in. He had backed himself into a corner and he could only see one way out. He would have to tell her how he felt. He would tell her about how much he loved her, had loved her for a while now but hadn't realized it, and about how he felt whenever he saw her smile at him or even what he felt when she laughed. Maybe it would be enough to change their future together. Maybe she would give a second thought the moving away to that acting school. Tino realized that that was all he really had to hope for, his second chance hung on the one word, maybe.

Authors Note: Hey look my next chapter is done; I'm just as amazed as you. There are times where I just didn't feel like writing, what with college writing assignments and essays and such, but much like carver when he babysat Todd, I pushed through and finished this update. I'm still trying to find the right length for these chapters so if you thought this was to short or to long let me know. I'd like to thank asuka, pale, shinji and canti for helping me a bit with some story problems even as I tried not to reveal anything to them. Also thanks to BeeKay for pointing out a flaw in my last chapter, I didn't even realize that until you mentioned it. To everyone who keeps leaving reviews thanks it means a lot, it helps get me past the rough spots. As far as this chapter went, I tried to get the story moving into the main meat of the plot without skipping past anything that might be enjoyable. Much like Tino I think I wrote myself into a little corner here, I'd better do the confession scene in the next chapter well, I sure built it up enough ;). Anyway keep reading and keep supporting weekenders fic's in general. There are several new authors who could use your support.

"He's a crafter of living art; I'd trust her in his hands sooner then anyone else's."


	5. The Truth of Emotion & The Lies of The H...

The Truth of Emotion & The Lies of The Heart

The night hadn't gone very smoothly, Tino had tossed and turned all night unable to really sleep. His mind refused to shut up, seemingly at odds with itself over what he was going to say, what he was going to do. If he screwed this up everything that had happened, his whole second chance would be pointless and he honestly didn't know if he could stand that, knowing that he didn't even have what if any more. Morning came seemingly in the blink of an eye and Tino found that all too soon it was time for him to get up. Wearily he climbed out of his bed and stood unsteadily on his floor, feeling a lot more like his old exhausted self then he had since this whole event had began. He trudged out to the kitchen table unsurprised to see his mom was already up and working on her own breakfast

"Hey honey, you're up early. Is something on your mind?" she asked

"Just trying to figure out the best way to tell someone something and not have it ruin everything" Tino replied

"Well just be honest with her Tino, I'm sure she'll take better then you think"

"What her? Who said anything about a her, I was talking about Carver, you know I'm trying to figure out a way to tell him about his shoes, there….Oh forget it, thanks mom" Tino replied exasperated

"No problem. Hey Dixon's coming over later today, were going to organize the whole garage, you could always stick around and help. We can show off all your old baby toys and clothes"

"Uh ya, thanks but I'd rather take heartbreak over humiliation"

"Suit yourself, but you'll regret missing out"

Unable to reconcile his stomach to a decision on any sort of breakfast Tino retreated back to his room and changed out of his pajamas. Soon after Tino walked out his door and began to head towards Tish's house, still unable to come up with any words that could begin to express what he needed to tell her and knowing ultimately he'd have to simply improvise and hope they came to him when he saw her. Knocking nervously on a door he had stood calmly in front of a million times before he was hardly surprised when it was instantly answered by an impatient seeming Tish who has, he guessed, been waiting for him to arrive.

"Come in Tino, I've been up waiting for you to come by for a while now. I hope the explanation you promised is really good, you know how much acting in a play like this means to me" Tish said

Accepting the invitation Tino came inside and sat down on the nearby couch, trying to remain calm and steady his voice

"Ummm ok, look Tish, I know how hurt you must have been when you found out I lied to you but I only did it because I wanted to tell you something before you tried out and maybe even got cast. I didn't want to take the chance that you'd become some famous actress whose career started with this play, while I became someone who regretted never acting on feelings he refused to acknowledge."

"Tino, Don't…." Tish replied

"Please Tish" Tino cut her off "I need to get through this before I lost whatever little nerve I seem to have found. I lo….like you Tish, I mean I really like you, every time you smile at me its as if my inside suddenly flip upside down, every time you look at me I can feel my heart begin to beat faster. Whenever I hear you laugh a part of me loses itself in the sound. I've felt this way for a long time, longer then I could remember but I never knew what the feelings meant until recently. Once I realized how I felt about you, not just as a friend but as something more, I couldn't ignore it, I couldn't go on pretending I didn't feel something for you, so I decided to take this chance. I know we've been friends for a long time, and I know what saying this means and how badly this could ruin everything, but I don't care what consequence it brings, I've been a fool for lesser things. I just…I couldn't stand not telling you anymore. Please, even if you don't feel even slightly the same for me, don't just refuse what I feel, at least let me know I wasn't a huge fool today"

Tish seemed at a loss for words, every time she appeared to be about to say something, she would remain silent and the longer the silence went on the worse Tino began to feel. He had blown it, he had scared her off, he had ruined their friendship and now not only was he going to be rejected he was going to lose her as a friend.

"Tino I…I don't know what to say. I never knew you felt this strongly about me, I never knew you saw me as anything other then your brainy foreign vegan friend. I…I know how hard saying this must have been for you, but I don't know how I'm supposed to respond. I don't know how I feel about you Tino, I know you mean a lot to me, you've always been there when I needed you, you were the one who supported me when I tried to get the school to offer a healthy meat free lunch choice and you were the one who I knew I could always call if I need help rehearsing for a play or for an audience to practice my dulcimer in front of, even when you didn't want to. And all that means a lot to me Tino, but I don't know if all that means your more then a friend to me, I just cant give you an answer right now, I need time to think about everything. Maybe I feel the same about you but I wont know until I take some time and sort out my feelings, please understand I'm not trying to hurt you" Tish replied, unsure of how Tino would take it

"Wow, ok, Uhh I don't know what I was expecting, I mean hello what a dork, I pour my heart out and then just expect you to feel the same way? What was I thinking? Of course you need time, take it, take all the time you need I'll be fine" Tino replied, trying his best to stop the tears he could feel pressing to get out

"Are you sure Tino?" Tish replied hesitant

"No, not really, right now I'm in a lot of pain but hey I figure if I lie about it maybe it'll hold me over until you think things out" Tino said

The trip to Lor's house and the subsequent day passed with little event, Tino and Tish both did their best to act like nothing had happened while Carver and Lor were around, but if either of them had been paying close attention they would have seen how quiet both Tino and Tish were and how more reserved they both acted. Tino knew deep down that thing had changed though, he couldn't ever take back what he said to Tish and he knew she wouldn't ever forget it. Every time he closed his eye's he felt the pain of the rejection he knew was coming and he didn't know how he was going to be able to wait for however long it would take for Tish to sort through her feelings. Worse of all he knew his mom would know the instant he came home how things had gone and she'd try her best to cheer him up and he'd have to lie to her and pretend that it helped, but it wouldn't. So he just kept waiting, through the movie, through the games of pool, through the snack fest at It's a small Pizza after all, he waited for the future to come and with it an answer. All he could do was wait, just keep waiting for later days.

Authors Note- Hey look, wow, I updated, quick someone look for a blue moon. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this update, It's basically just the scene I had to write in order to move the story on . I couldn't keep putting of Tino's revelation to Tish forever. Once again I know it's shorter then some people would like, but I think for just this instance it needed to be short, It just wouldn't have the same drama if I did the big reveal and then an answer in the same chapter. I had some problems with the dialog to let me know if anything anyone said sounds OOC, I'm trying to work on that. Please keep up all the nice reviews and even throw in some negative ones if ya feel like it, and for the love of god read Awakenings, I can't stress this enough folks, that story survives on reviews and a small fan base so go help it along. Once you're done with that one go read Attic man's new weekenders story, He needs a shot in the arm to update it as well. Look for my next update soon; now that finals are done I should be able to write more, anyway, Later Days

"Personally I look forward to reviews from BeeKay, she's honest"


	6. Second Chances for First Impressions

"Second Chances for First Impressions"

There are times when you look outside and see the weather and it's almost as if it's reflecting your own state of mind. Tino was experiencing such a time as the dark grey skies that hung over Bahia Bay that morning seemed to speaking to his own state of well being. It had been several days since he had hesitantly revealed his feelings to Tish, being careful not to lend to much to the years future that he had spent missing her, and though she had not outright rejected him she had not accepted him either. Unaware of her own true feelings for Tino she had requested some time to reflect and examine them; leaving Tino with little to do but wait for what he was sure would be a kind hearted but ultimately painful rejection. Now, unwilling to spend any more time alone in his room staring at the ceiling he had taken his mothers suggestion and gone down to the boardwalk, hoping to avoid the guys for a while so he could try and figure out where this whole situation seemed to be heading and what he would do if Tish did finally reject him. His intent had been to wander aimlessly but soon enough he found himself in the same stretch of boardwalk he always spent his weekends at. When he was younger, well now he supposed, he had never thought much about it but as he got older he had always wondered if there was something special about this stretch more so then the rest of the boardwalk. Even discounting the snack shack the stood just off to his right he knew there was a reason they had always chosen this spot to hang out at, he just never known it. He had not intended to stop like this and was about to continue on farther down when a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and squeak slightly.

"Oops, sorry about that, didn't mean it, honest. Hi Tino" a voice said

Turning, Tino was mildly surprised to see that it was Dot Cardigan who was removing her hand from his shoulder. It had taken him a moment to place a name to the face he hadn't seen in years but then he supposed that wasn't true, not yet at least. As he recalled, he and never Dot had never really been friends, more of acquaintances but he knew she had had a crush on him at one some point past, Tish had used that to her advantage back when he had first met Tasha, hoping that Dot would distract Tino from Tasha. Since that incident Tino hadn't really spoken much to Dot, she had been nice enough but he had never really had a desire to get to know her and honestly her laugh had always kind of grated on him a bit.

"Oh, Uhhh, Hi Dot, what's up?" Tino replied

"Oh nothing just out walking for some exercise, So where's Carver and Lor and Tish?" She asked happily

"At their homes most likely, I just decided to take a walk myself you know, to clear my head and ya exercise also"

"That is so neat Tino, hey maybe we can walk together" she asked eagerly

"Gee thanks Dot but I…"

Tino paused and thought. He had been spending a lot more time alone lately and he didn't seem to be getting any closer to figuring anything out so he might as well take Dot on her offer, maybe a new face would do him some good and she did seem to really want him to say yes.

"Sure Dot, might as well since were both out here" Tino replied

"Great, it'll be fun you'll see, we'll laugh and talk and maybe we can go to funville and play some skeeball and..."

It turned out she was much as he somewhat remembered her, upbeat and eager. She continued talking as they walked further down the boardwalk, nattering on seemingly oblivious to the world around her and him. She told him all about how great her school year had been going, how her parents had just agreed to let her host her first party and how much fun it would be, all about her pets and how she had gotten each one… Tino had become so accustomed to her talking as they walked that when he finally realized she hadn't been saying anything for a few moments but instead staring at him concerned he was a bit taken back

"Are you ok Tino? Usually your a lot more joking and upbeat but you've haven't said anything since we started walking together" Dot asked

"I'm ok, it's just you know, personal stuff, life and like that"

"Is it about Tish? Did you tell her you like her and she rejected you?" Dot asked without the slightest hint of reservation

"What? How does everyone know that" Tino asked, frustrated by the seeming availability of that information

"Do you remember when Tish told me you like me? I was so happy, I had had a crush on you for a while and you were finally going to return those feelings. And I got so nervous when I was talking to you that day, I just kept saying stupid stuff and laughing and I kept screaming at myself to shut up, that I was scaring you off but I just couldn't shut up. And you just seemed to ignore me, blow me off, and for a while I tried to believe that you were just playing hard to get, that if I kept trying you'd eventually come around and when that never happened I was crushed. It hurt a lot, I thought I had finally had my chance and I lost it, and for a while I was inconsolable. My parents kept trying to cheer me up with speeches about how I would get over it and there were more boys out there, that one was from my mom more then my dad, but I didn't want to hear any of that, I just wanted to be left alone and be sad. But they were right Tino, I did get over it and I realized you didn't set out to hurt me, you just didn't feel that way about me. I've seen the way you look at her Tino, I saw the way you looked at her then, the way you always were willing to go the extra step to make her happy, it was the way I used to look at you. And now you look like your whole world just came crashing down around you and you don't know what to do, it's exactly how I looked when I thought you rejected me. You're hurt and confused and you don't know what to do, but take it from me Tino, the world does go on"

"Wow Dot. I had no idea; I mean I knew you liked me but I never knew I was that important to you, I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't worry about it Tino, like I said I've learned to deal with it and you didn't intend what happened."

"That's good, but my situation's a bit different, Tish didn't reject me, at least not yet, she hasn't given me any answer honestly. I poured out my heart to her and she asked for some time to think about what all of it meant and what I meant to her. She hasn't rejected me yet but I'm worried she will, I'm worried I ruined our friendship with this"

"Well I cant make her decide any faster and yes everything might change now because of what you've told her, but I promise if you need a new friend after it all happens I'll be here for you" Dot replied happily

"Thanks Dot, that means a lot, it's kind of nice actually to have someone who knows what I'm going through"

Tino realized he actually felt slightly better after that, having someone who could identify with him made it seem as if he wasn't so alone. This new commonality between them Tino decided that he should make the effort and try to learn more about Dot, there was more to her then he had first or ever really thought. Turning off the boardwalk they soon came to the often visited Pizza Place, which today seemed to be run under the theme of Pizza: The Movie. Having little else to do Tino offered to treat Dot to a pizza, if only to cement this new possible friendship. As they entered and took a table, all the lights dimmed and a voice seemed to drift down from the ceiling

"In a world gone mad, hunger is everywhere and lawlessness rules. Only the perfect team can restore peace and harmony. He's a hard edge meat from New York who plays by his own rules, she's a by the book dairy product from the mid-west, together there the worlds only hope, they are Pepperoni & Cheese, two loan toppings striving to clean up pizza everywhere. Coming soon to a table near you"

"Well I must say that was more inventive then usual" Tino replied

"I wonder where he gets all the money to keep changing everything like this everyday" Dot asked

"I don't know, I always figured he had hit the lottery or maybe this is really a cover for some secret spy meeting place and they have to keep changing the façade every day to keep the evil spies from catching on"

"HA, that is so funny. Yah, And Pizza: The Movie is the signal to go ahead with the plan to invade Cuba"

As the day went on and they received and ate their pizza, Tino was surprised to find himself in better spirits then he had been since everything with Tish had happened, he was having a fun time and Dot was a lot deeper and more fun to hang out with then she first seemed. Ya she came of a little ditzy if you just talked to her for five or ten minutes but spend enough time with her and you couldn't help but feel as cheerful and she always acted. All to soon though Tino realized he had to get home, the sun was setting and the street lamps were going to come on soon.

"Uhhh Dot I have to get home soon, my mom will start to worry if I'm not back before the street lights come on and you don't want to know what kind of food she makes when she worries, it's even worse then when she isn't worrying. I had a real fun time today, thanks for helping to take my mind off the rest of my problems." Tino said

"Your welcome Tino, and I had a great time to, I learned a lot more about you today, I was right you are smart and funny when your not so worried and stressed out. Don't forget you can always come hang out with me if you ever need a day like this again" Dot replied as she started towards her own home

Tino made it home just as the street lights out side his own house came alive, thankfully he had taken that shortcut through the alley instead of taking the main streets home. His mom had made a witty remark about him cutting it so close but when she noticed the better spirits he seemed to be in she relented and told him to get read for dinner. Tino was less then thrilled with the dinner, tomatoes stuffed with rice and bean paste but he suffered through it as he had so many other odd concoctions. It was after dinner, as Tino was preparing for bed that his walkie-talkie squawked to life

"Big C calling Little T, come back good buddy"

"Carver I want a new name, or do I have to start calling you pickle toes?" Tino said

"That's a big negatory on the pickle toes J.D." carver replied

"J.D.?" Tino asked

"Junior Dready"

"That's better, now what's up carv" Tino asked

"Just wanted to let you know were all meeting at funville tomorrow morning at 9, Lor signed us up for a pool tournament"

"Well I'm sure between the four of us we shouldn't lose to badly"

"You kidding? With Lor on our team were going to be unbeatable. Anyway got to go, my pop's been on me lately about using this thing after I'm supposed to be asleep. Big C signing off"

"Night Carv" Tino replied

Tino knew he would see Tish tomorrow and he hoped that after everything he had gone through today maybe it would be a little less tense between them, he wouldn't rush Tish for a decision; he could wait now, besides they need all the concentration they could muster to win tomorrow. The last think Tino thought as he drifted off to sleep was of that quote that Tish had known that allowed Lor to take those $10,000 free throw shots, "It's not whether you win or lose its how you play the game". Tomorrow, win or lose, Tino would see just how well he and Tish would play the game.

Authors Note – Hey look I updated really fast this time. You can thank a 20 hour work day with a lot of free time there thrown in. I know I sound like a broken record at this point but once again I hadn't intended this chapter to turn out the way it did, it was supposed to be just a short walk for Tino and a brief appearance by Dot, but once again it got away from me and took on a life of it's own and I was just transcribing what happened. This one you'll notice is a bit longer then my normal length; once I started I just couldn't stop. Hope everyone enjoys what I wrote; let me know how you think I did on Dot, since we hardly see much of her it was hard to get a bead on her personality. On a side note, I want to plug the new Weekenders C2 group I made. Partial credit goes to BeeKay who suggested I do it. Check it out and if any of the authors want me to remove your story just let me know. Well as usual please keeping reading and reviewing, and keep up the honest criticism, it's harsh but needed. Also look for an update to Awakenings soon I expect a lot of reviews for it from the people who read this story. Till next time, later days.

"Don't player hate the slash fic, it's amazingly well written and very light on the actual slash"


	7. The Future's Unwritten Past

The Future's Unwritten Past

The truth of their standing in the pool tournament seemed to lie somewhere between both his and carver's expectations. They hadn't won, though they had come quite close due mostly to Lor, but they had managed to come in second, a fact Tino was especially proud of considering his absolute dread of choking like he always seemed to do during any official sporting event. After some minor discussion it had been agreed upon that Lor would keep the trophy, she was really the force behind their win and the only one besides carver who seemed to care about the trophy itself. Carver for his part said he wanted it to add to his coolness effect but some subtle threats from Lor seemed to quiet him down quickly. The rest of the day had passed with little more of note happening, they had spent some time at the beach due to Carvers instance that he need to work on his tan but mostly the day was just quiet and normal, a fact that Tino found himself most grateful for. Tish seemed unchanged since the last time he had seen her and made no mention in open or in the few moments they found themselves alone concerning Tino's earlier revelation. It was while he was in his room reflecting on what her silence could have meant that Tino's phone rang and found Tish to be the caller.

"Ummm Hi Tino…" Tish said, hesitancy noticeable in her voice

"Uhh Hi Tish, believe it or not I was just thinking about you" Tino said

"I know you've probably been really anxious waiting for me to figure out you how I feel about you and what you said, and I tried to act like nothing was different when we were hanging out together this morning but I don't think things will ever been the same with this between us Tino"

"Uh huh" Tino replied as he felt the dread rising inside of him

"But I wasn't lying when I said you meant a lot to me, and I think maybe I do have some feelings for you that go beyond just being a friend. The more I thought about it the more I realize how you were always there for me and how sweet and kind you have always been and I thought about how if I was ever going to date someone I'd want them to be just like that. I don't know if were making a mistake trying this Tino but I think we'd both never forgive ourselves if we ignored these feelings. Can you come by tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there Tish, nothing could stop me" he said, the exuberance in his voice obvious

Hanging up, Tino could barely contain himself. It was going right, this was what he'd hoped for but dared not expect, Tish had returned his feelings, maybe with some hesitancy, but she had acknowledged a special feeling for him and that was enough, He was going to make sure that he did everything perfect from now on, nothing was going to ruin this chance at happiness with Tish, he'd pull out all the stops and show her just how deep his feelings for her ran.

Sleep had been a major issue that night, despite his best efforts Tino couldn't seem to stop thinking about Tish and how happy this all made him. As a result he found himself quite tired when morning did finally come round, his mind still running away with itself despite his body's protest for some more rest. Rising far closer to 7am then he ever had on a day in which he didn't have to go to school, he hurried himself through his morning routine, trying and failing to get by his mom without her noting his change attitude. After a quick routine of mind reading from his mom and a bowl of cereal he shot out his door and finally came to rest outside of Tish's house just after 8 am. His first instinct was to ring the doorbell but then he wondered to himself if anyone would really be up this early? He didn't really want to wake up the entire house just to see Tish so Tino decided on a slightly different taking. Coming around the house's side he easily found Tish's window and rapt on it softly. At first nothing happened but after a few minutes Tino saw the window slide open and a groggy Tish look out and across to Tino. Tino has never seen her in this state, her hair disheveled and wild so unlike it's normal state, her eyes still seeming to shine even through the haze of exiting the sleeping world. To Tino she looked just as beautiful in this state as he had ever seen her and he faltered slightly when she spoke to him.

"Tino? What are you doing here so early? When I said come over in the morning I didn't mean at dawns first light." Tish said yawning softly as if to enhance her point.

"Oh I'm sorry Tish" Tino said slightly abashedly "I was just so excited after last night I couldn't wait and wanted to come over as soon as possible."

"I'm glad your happy Tino but some of us need more sleep"

"Ok Tish, I'll come back in a few hours, before we head over to carver's house" Tino replied, walking back around to the front of the house

Tino realized that now he was at a loss for something to do, he hadn't expected to be sent away and Funville wasn't open this early. Maybe he could go down to the beach, his younger self might have avoided it for all the couples watching the sun rise but he had long since gotten over that discomfort. It was on his way to the boardwalk that he spied a patch of flowers on a nearby stretch of grass. In his later years, when he had escaped Bahia Bay in an attempt to escape his empty feeling, he had made a minor effort at dating some of the local female population in his new city. His heart hadn't been in it though and he came away from the whole experience with little more then an awareness of what it was he really wanted and how big a fool he had been letting Tish go. One of the few positives however had been his increased knowledge in what his dates seemed to enjoy, most common had been receiving flowers and he knew Tish would likely find the gesture romantic at the very least. He hoped that he wasn't breaking any stay off the grass laws as he gathered the flowers before continuing on to the beach to enjoy a peaceful morning.

The beach had been far more vacant then he had expected, though there had been a few people scattered here and there, probably taking early morning brisk dips. Most surprising to Tino had been seeing Coach Colson, who he at first didn't even recognize; strolling along with a woman he could only assume was Colson's girlfriend. The two hadn't seem to notice Tino, nor had they seemed to care if anyone saw them as they were being quite intimate for being so much in public. Though he had never held the coach up as any sort of role model, his athletic ability seemed to lend itself more to the mind then the body, what he had seen with them was what he hoped to see with himself and Tish in the future.. He been so caught up in thoughts of his possible future that he hardly noticed when again he found himself in front of Tish's house, this time at a far more reasonable hour. Given his rather amorous intent and the rather underwhelming success of his first attempt at reaching Tish, Tino decided that it was better he act normal for his first romantically inclined visit. Though he knew he looked silly and was quite likely not fooling anyone he attempted to hide his gift behind his back so he could surprise Tish. His knock on the door went unanswered at first but after a moments wait the door opened to reveal Tish clad in her normal purple combination outfit. Still to Tino she took his breathe away on site, all his guards down from the very moment he had heard Tish's favorable response.

"Hi Tino" Tish greeted warmly

Tino was unsure but he thought she seemed slightly happier then normal, was it because of him he wondered.

"Ah dear Lady Tish, How lovely you look this fine morning, the light does give you an even more radiant beauty. Such beauty deserves a gift" Tino said, trying to sound like the Shakespeare plays Tish seemed to love so much. From his back he produced the flowers he had picked earlier, a symbolic offering to Tish.

Tish smiled softly at Tino "Aww Tino thank you that's very sweet, I love them, but you don't need to make such a fuss I already said I like you."

Despite her protests Tino could see Tish blushing softly, seemingly unaccustomed to being seen and treated in such a manner. She vanished briefly to deposit the flowers in her room but returned quickly as the two began to walk to carver's house.

"Tino" Tish started "I know were both new at this but I think it might be better if we hold off on telling Lor and Carver. I don't want Lor to see us and feel bad about never going after Thompson and carver…well carver can be really shallow sometimes and he might never let us hear the end of this. Plus if the worst should happen I don't want anything that happens between us to ruin our friendship with Lor and Carver"

"I don't think they'd have any problem with us Tish but whatever you command I shall obey my lady" Tino replied bowing

Tish rolled her eyes and laugh softly "Tino there is being charmingly dorky and then there is just being dorky your teetering on the edge right now"

They reached Carver's house in only a few minutes and found both him and Lor sitting outside in the stoop. Lor was bouncing a soccer ball off her knees and Carver was busy admiring his shoes. They both looked up when they heard Tino and Tish approach, Lor catching the soccer ball in her hands after kicking it upward as she got up.

"Ok whose up for the Scottish history exhibit at the museum? If we hurry we'll get one of the free kilts there handing out to the first 500 guests."

So much the same and yet now everything was going to be so much different Tino thought.

Authors Note- Hey wow, it's about time I updated this story huh? I want to thank both Lords Canti and Malachite for pushing me to update, I never would have broken through my writers block without them. You likely noticed this chapter was lighter on humor then normal, I figured I should just get straight to the next core plot point and stop using humor to stall so I hope this chapter reads as enjoyably to everyone. As usual please let me know what you thought in a review or send me an IM, just none of the web cam spam IM's, I get enough of those already. Also keep reading all the other author's weekenders stories, Attic man has so nice ones in development and were just welcoming a new author in the Weekenders fold as well. Till my next update, Later Days.

"They are like the angel and devil on Carver's shoulder, except one wants to kill him and the other is trying to save him"


End file.
